


Slam Your Way Into My Heart

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, It's mostly happy i promise, Kissing, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Nicknames, One Shot, Performance Art, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Zuko meets a cute guy named Sokka in poetry class who turns out regularly attends the poetry slams at his Uncle's cafe.They fall in love over poetry and difficult pasts
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	Slam Your Way Into My Heart

"Hey, is this seat taken?" 

Zuko looked up at the guy pointing to the empty desk next to him with not a small amount of confusion.

"Not that I'm aware…" he answered when the guy kept looking at him expectantly.

"Great!" The guy sat down "I'm Sokka by the way." The man was like a puppy. Zuko could practically see his tail wagging. 

"...Zuko here." Zuko winced at his awkward introduction but the man just laughed.

"So what are you majoring in?" Sokka asked as the other people found desks.

"Theatre." Zuko answered shortly, "and I plan to minor in creative writing. My dream is to write plays." Usually Zuko wouldn't share that but English majors were usually safe. He could count on the fact that no one outside of an English major would be taking a class about writing poetry. 

"Really!? That's so cool! I'm in engineering myself." 

Well that was a surprise. 

Damnit.

"You're a STEM kid? Then why are you-" 

"Taking this class?" Sokka didn't seem offended, "I love my math and science but I also have a boner for poetry. I wrote my first poem when I was like five. Well I say wrote but really I just dictated it to my mom." 

"Wow. I was writing little plays that I would then make my sister and cousin act out with me in our back garden. My mom and Uncle encouraged me." Zuko rarely talked about his dream but he _never_ talked about his family. 

It was just...Sokka opened something up in him.

"Oh my god! That's fucking adorable man!" Sokka said with a grin and Zuko found himself grinning back.

"About as adorable as a five year old dictating a poem to his mom." Was he flirting? It felt like flirting and Sokka was objectively very pretty. 

Fuck.

Don't think about it Zuko.

Their conversation ended when the teacher walked in. 

Luckily their teacher was highly engaging and a lot of fun. 

"Go forth and sin some more!" He called as he waved them out of the room. 

"Do you have a class after this?" Sokka asked and Zuko was very happy to say he did not.

And that's how they found themselves eating questionable food in the cafeteria while passionately discussing their favourite poets. 

By the time Sokka had to leave for his next class they had exchanged numbers. 

It wasn't long before they started meeting up before and after class to talk about the assignments, poetry, families and just everything. 

Zuko found himself sharing things he hadn't even told Uncle. 

Sokka shared in return and the more they shared the harder Zuko fell for him.

It didn't help his growing infatuation that Sokka's poetry was also really really good. 

A lot of it was funny but he could also write serious stuff.

Zuko actually told him how good he was over shitty cafeteria fries. 

"I like your stuff a lot too even if it is all dark and brooding." Sokka grinned when Zuko threw a fry at him.

"I don't brood. Also you have your fair share of dark stuff." Zuko retorted and Sokka fidgeted slightly.

"Yeah I know. I don't usually let people read that stuff. You and our teacher are the first. I'm mostly known for my comedy." Sokka didn't sound pleased.

"Known for?" Zuko prompted a bit warily, but Sokka perked up.

"Oh yeah! There's this weekly poetry slam at the Jasmine-" Sokka started.

"-Dragon." Zuko finished.

"You know it?" Sokka was leaning forward eagerly now.

"That's my Uncle's place. The one I moved in with when I was 16. I used to have to work during the slams." Zuko explained.

"Why haven't I seen you there performing?" Sokka looked almost angry about it.

"It's embarrassing! Especially in front of my Uncle!" Zuko knew he was whining but Sokka got a look of realisation and pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

"Wait. Uncle. Your uncle owns the Jasmine Dragon. Oh my god you're Prince Nephew!"

Zuko _cringed_. 

"I _hate_ that nickname." 

"Okay Princy-poo you have to come and watch me at the slam this week. Because if I don't get you to come and your Uncle finds out we're friends he'll stop giving me free tea." Sokka had a shit eating grin and Zuko wanted to slap him. But he also liked the idea of going with Sokka. 

"If you agree to never call me that again." 

"You drive a hard bargain but I accept! It's a date!" Sokka was smiling in triumph even as Zuko choked on a mouthful of soda in surprise.

"A date?" Zuko heard himself squeak and Sokka's smile stayed as he put his hand over Zuko's.

"If you want it to be." 

Zuko knew his face was hot as he looked at the table and nodded.

"I want it to be." 

Zuko's delight at the fact Sokka held his hand from his car all the way into the café was tempered by his Uncle being SO embarrassing.

"Nephew! My little prince! You found your knight in shining armour and it's no other than Sokka!" Zuko hid his face with his free hand while Sokka grinned like an idiot. 

"Why did I agree on our first date being here of all places?" Zuko muttered. 

"Because you aren't cruel enough to deprive me of your Uncle's tea." Sokka said, pulling a reluctant Zuko deeper into the cafe. 

(Well, pretending to be reluctant. He didn't let go of Sokka's hand after all.)

Sokka found them seats and kept holding his hand and Zuko felt his heart would burst and couldn't even listen to the poems like he should. 

After a particularly dreary and rather boring poem that went on too long Uncle seemed to catch Sokka's eye. 

Sokka grinned and kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"I'm up Princess, make sure to cheer for me." He said with a grin as Zuko went bright red and sputtered impotently.

Zuko was too busy being flustered to be upset when Sokka let go of his hand to make his way to the stage.

He did however listen happily as Sokka brought the house down with a fast witty poem that had the crowd in stitches, Zuko included.

And yes he cheered and clapped loudly as Sokka bowed and hopped off the stage. 

After a few more poems the slam ended and Sokka and Zuko sat at a table with two cups of jasmine tea and an old man hovering just within earshot.

"So, what did you think? I'm good aren't I?" Sokka teased.

"You already know I love your poems doofus." Zuko said but he was smiling, "but I think you should think about doing one of your serious ones some time. You have the presence to pull it off." 

"If we're talking about presence then I think you have me beat Princess. You should perform too." Sokka winked at Zuko's half-hearted glare.

"Call me Princess again and you're losing a testicle." 

"You should still perform." Sokka insisted.

"Take me on a date somewhere my Uncle can't eavesdrop on us and I'll think about it."

Three dates and two more poetry slams passed before they both received the nudge they needed. 

It was a class prompt that acted as the catalyst. 

They sat next to each other in class to peer review their poems. 

After a moment of silence Zuko slid Sokka's poem back towards him.

"I want to see you perform this." 

There was a pause and Sokka handed back Zuko's poem.

"I want us to perform together." 

In the end they decided to write something new together but inspired by their separate poems. 

Zuko informed Uncle that Sokka would be performing a serious poem and, after much soul searching, invited Azula. 

Sokka, he knew, kind of nervously invited his friends and family for the first time. 

Zuko's leg was bouncing anxiously as he waited for them to arrive.

"Don't worry Princess. They're going to love you." Sokka was quick to reassure. 

"If my sister comes and hears you call me that I'm breaking up with you." Zuko said without any real bite. 

"They're here." Sokka pulled him to his feet to meet a whole crowd of people. 

Zuko did _not_ hide behind his boyfriend. 

Much.

He tried to follow the introductions.

There was Katara, Sokka's scary sister. (Why was she glaring like that?!) 

Sokka's dad and step dad. They seemed nice but kind of intimidating. 

Suki who was Sokka's ex but also his best friend but she seemed cool. 

Toph who was blind and intimidating in a feral rich kid way. 

And then…oh. 

Now he understood why Katara was glaring. 

Hanging out at the back of the group was a kid with big grey eyes that Zuko recognised even though it had been five years. The shame still kept him up at night.

"Oh my god," he heard himself say, "you're the kid I mugged when I was 16." 

Everyone kind of went still around him but Zuko was already bowing.

"I am _so_ sorry! I was homeless and desperate at the time but that does not excuse my actions. I want you to know I deeply regret that night and it has haunted me ever since. I know I can't ever truly repay you but I hope you will let me try." 

The silence dragged on for a moment.

"Um. It's okay. You can stand up. You seem like you mean it. And I don't think you'd have done that if you weren't in such a bad place." The boy said. 

"Aang! You're just going to forgive him!?" Katara exclaimed as Zuko straightened up.

"He seems really sorry." Aang replied and Zuko nodded.

"I really really am. I know it doesn't excuse what I did but I hadn't eaten for five days and was desperate. It was shortly after that my Uncle found me and gave me a home. Wait I still! Hold on!" Zuko scrambled away and Sokka followed him up the backstairs into Zuko's room. Where Zuko dug out a box from under the bed. 

He grabbed some of the items inside. 

"I understand if you want to break up-" Zuko said as he turned around but Sokka shook his head.

"I know what was going on with you back then and they don't. Plus Aang already forgives you. My sister can hold a grudge so it might take her more time." Sokka held out a hand to Zuko who took it gratefully and allowed himself to be pulled into a half hug. 

They stayed like that for a moment before walking back out to the cafe and Zuko held out the items he had taken from the box. A battered orange wallet and a hand carved whistle in the shape of a bison. 

"I kept the wallet and the whistle because I hoped to be able to return them someday. Unfortunately there wasn't a name but I knew you would want the pictures inside."

Aang took the items and then gave Zuko a hug. 

"Thank you for returning them." 

Things were less awkward after that but Sokka kept himself between Katara and Zuko. 

Zuko did his best not to look back as the door kept opening, he just held tightly to Sokka's hand.

They were last on the list by design but all too soon it was their turn and they made their way to the stage. 

Zuko pretended he didn't hear his Uncle gasp. He hadn't been brave enough to tell him he was going to perform as well.

Sokka stepped forward.

"My mother died when I was 10 years old." 

He stepped back as Zuko stepped forward. 

"My mother abandoned me when I was 11."

Sokka stepped forward so they were side by side as they continued together.

"All she left behind were traces."

Traces of her face.

Traces of her touch.

Traces of her love.

She left us behind.

I _hate_ my mother."

Sokka stepped back leaving Zuko to continue.

"I hate that you left me to be beaten in your place."

They switched.

"I hate that you left our family broken."

Zuko stepped forward as they continued together.

"I hate that you let that man take you from us.

I hate what you leaving did to my sister."

Sokka stepped back and Zuko's chest hurt as he kept going.

"You let him divide us.

Me and my sister.

My sister chased your love like I chased his.

Both of us were denied."

He stepped back with his chest heaving with emotion as Sokka stepped forward.

"I know you didn't want to leave

But my sister grew up too fast. 

Trying to replace you.

Trying to fill the void you left behind."

Zuko could hear the tears and anger in Sokka's voice and felt it in his own throat as he stepped forward so they could keep going in unison.

"How could you leave her

When she carries your face?

I love my mother."

Sokka dropped back and Zuko could feel the tears on his face as he kept going. 

"You kept me safe for as long as you could.

You took the hits when I was small.

But I can't forgive you for leaving me behind." 

His breathing shuddered as he switched places with Sokka who was also crying.

"You gave me warmth. 

And our family a heart.

But I can't forgive how your absence tore it apart."

When Zuko stepped forward both their voices cracked.

"I miss my mother."

Sokka wiped his face with the heel of one hand as he stepped back. Zuko had never felt more vulnerable.

"I miss the way you fed the ducks.

The way you brushed your hair in the sunlight.

I hate that I miss you when I don't have to.

I hate that you don't want to be found." Zuko knew his face was a mess as he switched with Sokka whose hands were trembling. 

"I miss the songs you used to sing us.

I miss your hands kneading dough. 

I hate that I feel my memories are fading. 

I hate that you are missing us grow up."

Zuko stepped forward to join Sokka.

"My mother is gone." They said together with grief stricken voices.

"And all she left were wounds." 

There was a silence and then applause and people on their feet. 

Zuko and Sokka managed shaky smiles before quickly getting off the stage.

Usually Iroh got on stage and congratulated the participants and called an end to the night but this time the manager Jie took that job as Iroh, tears on his face, had grabbed Zuko into a bear hug as soon as he stepped off the stage. 

Hakoda had grabbed Sokka in a similar hug. 

When Uncle finally let go of Zuko and wandered off muttering about calming tea Azula approached.

"You came!" Zuko said with a (still watery) smile.

"Yeah. I came to mock you but...I can't really mock that." Azula shifted her weight as she looked away, "I didn't think you noticed or cared that mom favoured you." She mumbled.

"Well I did. And it sucked. She kind of sucks just not as much as dad." Azula smiled a thin little smile at that and punched him in the arm but not too hard.

"Let me know if you do this again Zuzu." She walked off before he could reply but it felt like progress had been made. 

He smiled after her and turned to look for Sokka who was watching him over Katara's shoulder. She was crying into his chest while he patted her gently on the back.

Sokka left with his family after that, only giving Zuko a quick hug and peck on the lips. 

Zuko stayed up talking to Uncle over tea and Pai Sho about his mother, Azula, and Sokka. 

When he left early the next morning intending to go for a walk, instead of his customary 5am run, he found Sokka leaning against the side of his car.

"Hey." Zuko found himself smiling as he greeted his boyfriend who smiled back.

"Hey Princess. Come with me?" 

Zuko rolled his eyes but nodded. 

Sokka drove them to a spot looking over the town and got out to sit on a nearby bench. Zuko quickly joined him.

"How was it after." He finally asked and Sokka hummed as he took Zuko's hand.

"Hard. I ended up having to talk about a lot feelings and stuff I had been keeping to myself. Katara was upset. Both because she didn't understand how much I was still grieving and because I was able to say I hated mom." 

Zuko nodded his head.

"Azula showed up. She said she didn't think I had noticed how mom treated her. She wants to come if I do anymore poems. I think I will." 

Sokka let go of his hand so he could wrap his arm around Zuko and pull him close.

"I'm going to do some more of my serious stuff but I'm also going to let my dad's and sister read it more often." 

They sat together and silently composed love poems as they watched the town below wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Zuko meeting Sokka in a poetry class and bonding and it somehow became this. 
> 
> I like it though even though I didn't know when I started that Zuko's past would include mugging Aang.


End file.
